The Fated battle, Evan vs Tarobi
{BGM: Time of Facing } It was dark, There stood Evan who was looking at Talin and Yorobi. "Stop this, Please! Don't you two get it? You're being used by the Darkness in your hearts!" Evan roared out. "Yorobi, i believe it is time to silence him..If we are to plunge the worlds in darkness." Talin held out his hand, and Yorobi grabbed it. Seconds later, they turn into Pink and Yellow Scales. They float up and swirled around eachother until a new being emerged. {BGM: Corona Mountain} "So this is the power of a true fusion, I am a more powerful demon than ever before! For the last minutes of your life, you may refer to us as Tarobi." He said as he floated back down. Evan looked away and winced from looking at the new being that was in front of him. "Come now, Brother... You're not going to use Emil? Is this how you envisioned yourself, dying this way?" Tarobi asked. Evan was simply punched in the gut, and then kicked onto the ground. "You're not a challenge, How disappointing." He simply made a claw appear on his finger and was about to strike Evan down. Evan looked up and made his keyblade appear to block the attack. "Good! You still got some fight left in you. Bring it on." Tarobi said as he held his hand out and a demonic sword formed out of black flames, and got into a fighting stance that mirrored Talin's own stance. {BGM: Final Battle } "Demon Fang!" Tarobi send a huge shockwave that was purple in color towards Evan, Evan countered with his own Demon Fang. They clashed blades "Tarobi floated back and began to channel a spell. "Divine Spear, run my enemy through... Take this! Holy Lance!" Tarobi made 5 spears of light appear around Evan and caused them to explode. Evan made a dome of scales surround himself to protect himself from the explosion. "come, swirling Darkness... Black Hole!" He made a small black swirling vortex appear in his hand and flung it at the dome, making the scales disappear into the black hole. Moments later, they clashed blades once more, overpowering each other each time. "Damn it... I can't...use artes." Evan fell onto his knees as he said that. "It's the drug that Talin poured into your drink. It contaminated your Mana. He wanted you to die a harmless death... Oh well, time to die now." Tarobi raised his blade up and was about to strike Evan down until a Keyblade intercepted the attack. "Brooke, you're here too... How quaint." Tarobi smirked as he now clashed blades against Brooke. They unleashed several magic blasts. Tarobi was now about to finish her off. "T-Talin...please.... Stop....I-I love you!" Brooke said as she looked up. Tarobi looked at her and had a flashback of Talin's memories of when he was a kid with Brooke and Evan. This stirred up the real Talin. "B-Brooke... Help...me..." Talin said through Tarobi. "This fusion thing isn't cool anymore." Yorobi said through Tarobi. A second later, their personalities were subdued again. {BGM: Salamander } "They managed to break free for a second, I'm impressed." Tarobi said as he made his sword and shield disappear, and got into a feral battle stance with his claws. ''"''Countless array of wandering particles...pour forth! Meteor Swarm!" Tarobi glowed purple and red as he made dark meteors rain down. "Guardian!" Evan raised his keyblade up and created a dome shield of light around himself and Brooke. Seeing that, Tarobi's overlimit activated. "I hereby call upon the Holy ones, rain down your beautiful glory and smite my enemies... Divine Judgment!" Tarobi shouted out as he made several beams of light rain down to make a glyph, and he caused the glyph to erupt with light. "Life Discharge!" Brooke raised her keyblade up and made water rain down on herself and Evan, healing away some damage. Tarobi growled in anger as he floated up while glowing white. "Toll the beginning of time! Begone! Big Bang!" Tarobi managed to cause an explosion that can level out an entire city. Evan and Brooke managed to block out damage. Evan began to channel a spell. "Celestial travelers, I call upon thee to lead my enemies to their final rest under Heaven's menacing glare... Meteor Storm!" Evan made colossal sized meteors rain down. This caused an incredible amount of damage to Tarobi, enough to tear his plate armor off. Now Tarobi was shirtless and somewhat armor less. His scales were now exposed which were Pink and Yellow. "You've done it now! I'm going to blow this planet the hell up!" Tarobi made his sword form once more and caused it to coat itself in purple radiation. "I'll finish this with a combination attack. A Mix of Talin's Radiant Dragon Fang, and Yorobi's Nuclear Bomb!" Tarobi's sword was coated with nuclear energy, the radiation melting even the air surrounding the sword, poisoning the wind as he does an attack similar to Talins' Radiant Dragon Fang but ending it off with a Nuclear Dragon flying to the target and then exploding. Evan survived, but Brooke was burned to the point where her skin melted off her arms."Another one should finish you off!" Tarobi was about to do the same attack but was stopped. He was paralyzed due to Talin and Yorobi stealing control back. Talin managed to make Tarobi pick up Evan's keyblade, and Yorobi made Tarobi stab himself in the chest. This caused black smoke to emerge from the hole. That smoke being Tarobi's own evil. Now that Talin and Yorobi are free from the evil's influence, they then split back into two and collapsed. Evan's scales were remanifested and he used them to lift up Talin, Yorobi and Brooke, then returned home to heal them. Category:Stories Category:Battles